Sexual Experimentation
by LaChoy
Summary: When you're bored and you cannot find anything to do, you must resort to sexual experimentation. Hitachiincest.


**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. If it did, Hitachiincest would be canon and we'd get some smut.**

**Note: **I actually wrote this a year ago and uploaded it here, but then took it down when I decided I didn't like it. But well, now I like it.

* * *

Hikaru had realized it when he was sixteen. After dates with countless girls and three with Haruhi. After many different kisses and touches. After he had once 'accidentally' peeked at Kaoru and something had clicked in his mind when Kaoru had simply looked over and smiled. After all that, he had realized how in love he was with his twin.

As soon as the realization had come to him, it was as if the entire world had changed. Mostly because Kaoru was a big part of his world. But also because Hikaru had had no idea how to handle something like wanting to kiss his twin brother until they both were gasping for air. Most people would be a little grossed out by something like that and it was kind of disconcerting that he really wasn't grossed out by the idea.

A lot of morons complained when they liked somebody but Hikaru had always found that annoying. If you liked somebody, it was stupid to try to hide it because you might stand a chance. But this was a totally different thing. How could you tell your identical twin something like you were in love with them? It seemed destined to destroy their relationship and Hikaru knew he could never get another twin. So he didn't say a word to Kaoru.

But the crush, infatuation, fantasy, whatever it was, never left. And Hikaru only wished he knew how to let Kaoru know about it without losing him forever.

----

"Hikaru, I'm bored."

"At two in the morning?"

"You're awake too."

They had always been night owls. It had been one trait that had never failed to piss all their old nannies off. They never went to bed unless they were passing out. It just so happened Kaoru hadn't been ready to pass out from exhaustion. Who would have known?

"You know I can't fall asleep when you're awake."

Kaoru turned onto his other side to face Hikaru. He was wearing a soft smile and he reached his hand forward to affectionately play with Hikaru's bangs almost teasingly. His pinky was touching Hikaru's forehead, dragging across it with each movement.

"You're such a good brother, Hikaru."

And Kaoru had that weird look in his eyes. The one where Hikaru would internally go into panic mode and wonder if Kaoru knew about what was really going in his head.

"Whatever. What do you want to do?"

"I think I should be asking you that."

And he'd say things like that. Things that would make Hikaru's eyes temporarily widen and make him want to start screaming apologies. Things that made him wonder if he was doing something as stupid as having wet dreams and moaning out the name of who exactly was involved in those dreams. But maybe that was just too cliché to ever really happen.

"So, Hikaru, what do you want to do?"

"You're the bored one!"

Kaoru's hand dropped and it was right near Hikaru's face. One little movement and his fingers would be on Hikaru's lips.

"They say that if you're bored and you can't think of what to do, you have to resort to sexual experimentation," the younger twin said in a quiet, playful tone. "That could be interesting, couldn't it?"

"T-that's…"

"It's what?"

"It's stupid!" Hikaru answered, glaring at Kaoru. "Stop saying stupid things."

Kaoru's index finger twitched and touched Hikaru's bottom lip slightly. At least Hikaru forced himself to believe it was a twitch. If it wasn't a twitch, he would have to start imagining that Kaoru actually wanted to touch him. And believing that Kaoru might actually want to touch him just as bad as he did only made him think dirty things and since it probably was a twitch, Hikaru wasn't going to let himself down like an overly hopeful moron.

"Are you saying sexual experimentation is stupid or that sexual experimentation with me is stupid?"

Kaoru had inched closer. Or at least it seemed so in Hikaru's mind. He moved his knee and it bumped Kaoru's. Had Kaoru _actually_ moved nearer? Had it not only been in his head?

"I-I don't know…"

Kaoru really didn't seem so bored. His eyes were doing that thing they did when he was feeling mischievous. The one look that always made Hikaru just stare.

And Kaoru smirked.

And Hikaru was sure Kaoru knew something.

"You should know if you think sexual experimentation with your family is stupid or gross, Hikaru. Don't you think?"

"Y-you're not making much sense…"

"And you're stuttering," Kaoru replied, laughing a little. "I'm making you uncomfortable. And that just makes me think that maybe sexual experimentation with you might just be a fantastic idea."

When Kaoru's finger moved to stroke Hikaru's lips, the older twin knew that it was no twitch. Twitches didn't keep repeating and neither did they do rubbing motions.

Kaoru was completely serious.

"You're looking at me like you want to eat me, Hikaru."

Had he?

Hikaru looked away. "Sorry, I guess…"

Kaoru was only being an idiot and trying to make him feel awkward. Kaoru liked to do that. He liked to see people squirm. He always tested his limits with Hikaru in front of fan girls. To see if he could make them squeal or just look away.

Why was his twin such a tease?

"Don't be sorry. I like it. It lets me know that you want to sexual experiment with me."

"I'm going to bed!" Hikaru barked out and swatted Kaoru's hand away from him. "I don't want to talk to you. You're being an idiot." He pulled the blanket over his head. And much to his shock, he found Kaoru discovered some way to get the blanket away and leaned forward so their noses were touching.

_Why was his twin such a tease_?!

"I'm not being an idiot, Hikaru. I'm just doing your job for you."

Hikaru didn't have a chance to say anything. Kaoru had made sure of that when he moved his lips onto Hikaru's and wrapped his arms around him.

It didn't take long at all for Hikaru to start kissing back. It also didn't take him long to pin Kaoru onto his back and put his hands under his shirt, causing a contented purr to come from Kaoru.

Kaoru's lips were dry was the first thing he noticed. If he kissed him during the day, they would have been soft because Kaoru always had chap stick on him. But that seemed like a stupid thing to think about because who thought about something like that? Especially when you were kissing the object of your affections? Who was your identical twin? You couldn't just think something so everyday when you were committing a huge taboo.

He tried nudging apart his twin's lips with his tongue and was granted access as quickly as he tried. Obviously, Kaoru had been wanting this too. Hikaru wasn't sure for how long though. Maybe longer than him. It was a Kaoru thing to do.

He was too excited to keep at one thing for too long and he tore away from their kiss to suck on Kaoru's neck, which earned a pleased moan.

"I guess sexual experimentation is okay with you?" He didn't sound so impish anymore. No, he sounded really horny and Hikaru wondered how he knew what his brother sounded like horny when he had never heard him when he was horny. Soon after, Hikaru come crashing down to Earth again and he sat up to look down at Kaoru, who seemed eager to continue on whatever path they were heading.

"Wait…we should talk…or something. Right?" Hikaru said. "I mean, um, we're twins and we're kissing. And, um…"

"Later. I've been waiting for this since we were fourteen."

"Fourteen?!"

"_Later_, Hikaru."

"But! Fourteen?! That's like, forever ago! What the fuck, Kaoru?!"

"_Later_."

And any further attempts were stopped by Kaoru's hand moving into Hikaru's pajama pants.

Hikaru realized at seventeen that he had been a hypocrite and that that rule about sexual experimentation was a really awesome rule.


End file.
